


Я тоже скучаю

by greensun



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M, бытовая зарисовка из жизни шпионов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun
Summary: — Со вчерашнего дня прошло сто лет, ты заметил?— Я тоже скучаю.





	Я тоже скучаю

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** черт знает какой временной период, черт знает что творится
> 
>  **Примечание:** написано по смеси ванильной тумблероцитатки и небольшой заявки; спасибо треку за атмосферу — https://soundcloud.com/kidswaste/miss-you-1
> 
>  **Посвящение:** **Джесс** , как автору заявки и вдохновения на писанину <3

«Со вчерашнего дня прошло сто лет, ты заметил?»

Чарли набирает это взглядом по очкам, почти не задумываясь над своими действиями. Проще, чем лезть за смартфоном, и тем более проще, если никакого смартфона у тебя сейчас нет и быть не может, прикрытие и так трещит по швам, и чертов Сингапур, конечно, феерично сияет ночью, но Чарли с удовольствием послал бы весь город и вообще азиатскую зону нахуй. Жаль лишь, что Артур говнюк. Нет, Чарли правда неплохо владеет парочкой распространенных диалектов китайского и не только и почему-то вечно нравится азиатам, разве что не в том смысле... Но Артур все равно говнюк. Артур просто держит Чарли в ежовых рукавицах.

И может, Артур даже прав. Чарли ужасно хочется плюнуть на прикрытие и завалиться в ближайший бар, напиться до отключки, а потом проснуться сразу в Лондоне в своей постели, где рядом...

«Я тоже скучаю».

У Эггзи сейчас свое задание, и вроде бы даже очень горячее, как Эггзи и любит, но значительно ближе к дому и нормальным часовым поясам. Черт, оставалось надеяться, что Чарли не разбудил его. Хотя к черту, им обоим надо работать.

Чарли не отвечает, потому что это скованное чувство в груди мешает дышать и слишком отвлекает внимание.

Пора в бой.

Вдохнув поглубже, Чарли небрежным жестом поправляет галстук и выступает вперед. В интригах с мафией Чарли на самом деле очень хорош. Артур прав.

Чарли побеждает.

***

Победа, конечно, дается большой ценой, но Чарли в порядке, даже почти не ранен, и все прошло отвратительно, просто хуже некуда, но все же успешно, и хуй кто узнает грязные подробности. Главное, что Чарли побеждает. И не даст доступа к записи с очков кому бы то ни было.

В пустой, никому не нужной квартирке на окраине огромного сияющего города Чарли стаскивает с себя костюм, отлепляет дополнительную бронезащиту от потного тела и минимум полчаса просто молча стоит под струями едва теплой воды. Он вылезает, только когда вода перестает отливать красно-розовым в ржавом стоке душевой кабины. Осторожно обтеревшись застиранным и сомнительно чистым полотенцем, Чарли падает на кровать (единственный предмет мебели во всей квартире) и беззвучно стонет. Адреналин в крови почти уже выкипел, боль давно сдалась под инъекцией из часов Кингсмэн, и усталость накатывает валом на плечи, но Чарли все равно ясно чувствует, что не сможет заснуть. Не сможет даже расслабиться.

Дыхание по схеме. Пара элементов йоги, но осторожно, чтобы не открылось кровотечение из только упокоившихся царапин. Попытки в медитацию, совершенно провальные. Стены тут картонные, и слышно все — ругань соседей на адской смеси языков, непрекращающийся звон откуда-то с улицы, хлопанье дверьми, шум машин. Такое себе сопровождение для расслабления.

Что ж, осталось два варианта. До следующего этапа миссии Чарли всего часов пять, поэтому другая инъекция Кингсмэн, вырубающая нафиг на половину суток, отпадает.

У Чарли нет сил, чтобы искать хоть какой-то эквивалент смазки, а дрочить насухую он ненавидит, но деваться некуда. Напряжение радостно устремляется в член, чуть освободив голову, но, конечно, все не может быть так просто. Слишком сухо даже со слюной. Слишком долго. Подушка пахнет чем-то влажным и старым. Мешанина звуков жизни вокруг пробирается сквозь тонкие стены. На самом деле Чарли не хочет дрочить. Чарли хочет всего лишь скинуть напряжение, отмахнувшись от смутных мыслей, забыв про гудящие виски, погрузившись в удовлетворение от проделанной работы... Острое понимание, что это не все, совсем выбрасывает из колеи. Будет больше, завтра (уже сегодня) предстоит еще один тяжелый день, а так хочется домой.

Даже мысли об Эггзи, всегда окрашивающие дрочку яркостью и быстротой, сейчас не помогают. Эггзи где-то невообразимо далеко — и это продлится черт знает сколько, а потом Чарли вернется домой, и, если ему особенно повезет, он сразу упадет на диван головой на колени Эггзи, и...

В этом «и» нет никакого пошлого подтекста. Просто мысль сбилась, вильнула в сторону, и Чарли почти что скрипит зубами, отпуская член.

Лежит в полумраке, смотрит на потрескавшийся потолок, по которому пробегают отсветы ночной жизни города. Сна ни в одном глазу, и это еще ничего, а вот скованность мышц и напряжение по всем теле...

...Эггзи умеет делать настоящий массаж, от которого больно так, что орешь, и хорошо так, что просишь еще. У Эггзи очень ловкие, очень нежные, но удивительно сильные руки. Чарли закрывает глаза покрепче, хватается железной рукой за живое плечо, давит на мышцы, думает о шальном отблеске в глазах Эггзи, вспоминает его насмешливый изгиб губ, его совершенно не обидное «мудак», которым он отзывается почти на любое действие Чарли, и все это смешивается, сплавляется, горит в груди, спускается ниже, и, блядь, да.

Чарли дрочит как в последний раз в жизни, не обращая внимания ни на что. Он слишком сильно схватился за плечо, и смазки отчаянно не хватает, и вот-вот сведет судорогой ногу, но плевать, на все плевать.

Эггзи.

Отдышавшись, Чарли сдавленно усмехается и тянется за очками.

«Я простонал твои имя, когда кончил».

Думать о часовых поясах нет никаких сил и желания. Но Эггзи отвечает почти сразу:

«Я тоже».

И Чарли в голос смеется, и тут же затыкает себя, и все же смеется в противно пахнущую подушку, и снова это чувство где-то в грудной клетке — не напряженное, не противное, просто очень сильное, сшибающее с ног даже в горизонтальном положении. Чарли закрывает глаза и отрубается мгновенно, не вытерев толком сперму, не сняв очки и забыв поставить дополнительный будильник.

Чарли почти счастлив.


End file.
